


He holds my paradise

by loumypeach



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angel Louis, Belly Bulging, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Choking, Demon Harry, Dom Harry, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Sub Louis, Tiny penis, Top Harry, huge monster dick harry, louis calls his dick a pussy once, small dick louis, they fuck on a cloud, thighs fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumypeach/pseuds/loumypeach
Summary: “What is it that you want, baby?”“Your dick” Louis breaths out, choking on his own words, neck still covered by his boyfriend’s hand. “And where do you want it, baby?” the Devil asks him, a satisfied smirk painting his lips.  “in my pussy, please.”
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 232





	He holds my paradise

Harry is pretty sure Louis is the most beautiful creature The Lord ever created, he lays there helplessly, legs spread open and wrists tied together by the Demon’s black tail. All he can do is just patiently wait for his boyfriend to give him what he most desires, his mouth slightly open in an ‘o’ shape and his cheeks bright red. 

The Demon can tell Louis is frustrated, he is blinded by desire, his mind foggy. He grabs the Angel’s neck with his big hand, smirking at the sight of his own hand completely covering Louis’ pale neck. “What is it that you want, baby?” 

“Your dick” Louis breaths out, choking on his own words, neck still covered by his boyfriend’s hand. “And where do you want it, baby?” the Devil asks him, a satisfied smirk painting his lips. 

He loves embarrassing his boy, he loves seeing him all shy and flustered, he lives for it. 

Louis bites his bottom lip, “in my pussy, please.” The Devil coos at that, “that’s so sweet, baby, but I think i’m gonna fuck your thighs for a little bit, if that’s alright with you”. They both know that wasn’t a question, Harry made the decision to fuck Louis’ thighs and that’s what he’s going to do. Period. 

The Angel nods, his little toes wiggling from excitement. “I thought so-” Harry says caressing Louis’ white and fluffy wings, “-now lift your legs up, little dove.” Louis immediately obeys the Devil’s not-so-subtle order, fluttering his hairless and delicate legs up for Harry to grab. Harry praises him with a “good boy” before grabbing his thighs and pushing his cock between them, his dick dragging raw on the Angel’s skin damping it with his precum. 

There’s something so hot and filthy about taking an Angel, a creature so pure and innocent, and claiming him like that. Painting his thighs with unholy liquid, making him dizzy with pleasure, making his legs tremble and clench on his dick. 

And they’re out in the open, the Devils’ fucking him on a cloud, up in the starry sky for everyone to see, but Louis is his baby, he’s the only one who gets to have him like that. With that thought in mind Harry keeps pushing his dick in that strong embrace with a steady rhythm, in and out, and again and again and again until he’s on the verge of coming. 

He abruptly stops and Louis moans out of frustration, “stop complaining, little one” the Devil warns him. Harry slightly tightens his grip on the Angel’s wrists, his black tail contrasting with Louis’ milky skin. “Think it’s time to prep you, Angel” the Devil states as he starts inserting two of his digits inside Louis’ hole. Louis’ little hole flutters around them, his dick rock hard and swollen. 

“Don’t you dare coming, sweetheart, you know you have to wait for me to be inside you” the Devil utters, moving his unused hand to Louis’ throat again, chocking him slightly. He adds another finger making the Angel’s legs shake and divaricate, his little feet dangling outside the cloud bed they’re laying on. 

The Devil stares at his boyfriend with hungry eyes, they’re almost scary in Louis’ opinion, but he knows Harry, he knows how sweet and gentle he always is with him, he knows how much he loves him, so with time he started to appreciate his completely black and void eyes. 

Harry gets his fingers out of Louis’ hole and admires his smooth and stretched entrance, open and ready for him. “Just look at you, all naked for me-“ the Devil’s voice loud in the empty sky, “-you have no shame, haven’t you?! everyone could see you right now yet you’re still here with your legs spread wide open for me, only for your owner. Say that!” 

Louis’ mind is so foggy that it takes a while for him to understand the order he just received, the hand on his throat keeping him anchored to his cloud. “M... My owner” he stutters. Harry smirks, loving seeing his boyfriend so fucked out because of him, “yeah babygirl” he says “I know you like that, you like being claimed, you like feeling like my propriety.” The Angel nods, small tears catching on his lashes, Harry’s gaze darkens and suddenly the hand on Louis’ throat is gone. “Slut” Harry says in his dominant voice, his hand colliding with the Angel’s cheek, it was fast and unpredictable and Louis loved every second of it, his cheek bright red and stinging. “I’m gonna come on that pretty cheek later but i have to fuck your little ass first” the Devil states before guiding his big dick inside Louis. Louis feels the tip of Harry’s cock pulsate inside him, so big and intrusive stretching him open. 

The Devil doesn’t even bother to wait for Louis to adjust to his big size, he knows Louis loves feeling the burn in his ass and he knows his little hole will make space for his cock itself. He starts thrusting in and out, hitting his Angel Spot every time, Louis’ mouth is letting out beautiful moans. 

Harry puts his hand on Louis’ belly, feeling himself inside him. His usually soft belly all round and full of his cock, he can’t help himself but wonder how that belly would look like full of his children, little devils filling him up and kicking their tiny feet wanting to be let out. 

“Look at this, Louis” the Devil says making the Angel look down. “Look at your little belly so full of me, I can’t wait to make you pregnant.” 

Louis moans at that, the thought of having Harry’s kids arousing him even more. “Please” the Angel breaths, the dick inside him making him dizzy. “You’re such a mannered Angel” Harry states before easing his dick out and quickly putting it inside again, making his boyfriend’s breath hitch. He starts fucking Louis with a steady rhythm, his heavy balls constantly slapping against the Angel’s butt. 

“Do you want to come baby?” the Devil asks, removing his hand from Louis’ milky neck deciding to hold his cheeks instead, making his bright red lips to pucker up. Louis nods unable to form any words. “You have my permission to come, baby.” 

At that Louis’ little dick finally releases, making a mess on his still bulged belly, “You’re so pretty, look at you coming untouched” Harry praises him. “I believe i still have something to do, baby” he says, not forgetting about his promise to come on his cheek, streak it with his white come and claiming him as his propriety even more. 

Harry gets his dick out and the hand that was holding Louis’ cheeks suddenly disapear only to reappear a few seconds later hard on his face. Harry stares at his handprint embroidered on his boyfriend’s cheek “I know you love to get slapped, baby, don’t even try to hide it.” 

Louis moans, “I love getting slapped, Sir, please do it again.” Harry is pleased with this answer, and brings his hand down on Louis’ cheek one more time. The cheek is warm and red and aching but the Angel loves it so much, he’s pretty sure he could come by only staying there getting slapped on the face. 

“I’m gonna come on your face now.” His hand is forcing Louis’ face sideways, jerking himself off at the sight of his boyfriend all naked with cum pooling on his belly and his hands tied together by his long black Demon tail. 

With a last tug he comes, warm white cum flowing out of his dick and landing on the Angel’s face, creating a beautiful and strong contrast against his bright red skin. 

Louis is smiling, satisfied and tired, loving the feeling of being all Harry’s. He knows he will have bruises on his wrists the next day, and his cheek will sting for a while, but there’s really nothing better he could ask for. 


End file.
